


Golden Boy

by Bolontiku



Series: Golden Series [1]
Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), DCU, MCU, Marvel, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Crossover, M/M, Superman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: After a bad breakup Steve quite literally finds himself in the arms of a new man.





	1. Chapter 1

Clark quietly padded back to the bedroom and stood silently in the doorway, deep blue eyes taking in the golden form laying in his bed as he sipped his coffee.

Steve stretched, rolled and pulled a pillow into his arms before settling back into the covers.

* * *

The man had been falling when Clark happened upon him.  _The_  Captain America was above his city, in a helicopter that was being piloted by Hydra agents. Of course it hadn’t taken but a second for him to find the damned falling ball of metal and fire. And how had it become such a thing? 

Apparently the blond that had been blasted out of it, without a parachute. 

Superman knocked the copter out of range over to the open waters where there would be no casualties, before heading for the falling men. Three agents still alive, aside from the blond. It took him seconds to retrieve the three men and deposit them on the rooftop, another to relocate the Avenger.

Who was still plummeting and tumbling like a lost leaf in the wind. He caught the man in his arms as he tumbled and was surprised to hear a gasp. “Did I wake you?” he asked with a smirk.

Captain America had shrugged, “usually I prefer coffee when I wake up.”

“What? Not tall, dark, and brooding enough?”

The man had laughed, wrapping his arms around his neck and groaning a little at the pain in his head, or was it the shouting that was coming from the comm in his ear?

“STEVE? STEVE ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!!”

“Calm down Buck, I’m fine, just fine, not that you’d really miss me..” he had bit out softly. 

Clark didn’t make a move, he wasn’t sure where he should be headed and so took the Captain to the nearest rooftop. Setting him down on his feet and keeping a hand on that trimmed waist. 

Once the man nodded at him and took a step away Clark looked in on the three men, making sure the authorities were handling them, though he could still hear the conversation behind him.

Captain and his boyfriend had broken up, what an idiot cheating on a man like him? Clark had of course written several papers on him, the Planet covered many stories and the world was in constant state of turmoil. His favorite had been between The Bat and Captain America. The Captain and he did share the same color schemes after all.

Ripping his helmet off the blond turned to look at the tall brunette that had stood by quietly. “Thank you for that-” he pointed loosely at the sky, “sorry. Been a rough start to the day.”

“Steve Rogers right?” he had smiled as the man squirmed in front of him, still uncomfortable with knowing there were others out there that knew his real name. “Listen, I understand getting your heart broken,” he tapped his ear and pointed at the helmet, where he could still hear the other man going on and on. “How bout I take you to dinner?”

* * *

That had been two months ago. 

Steve had learned his new boyfriend was actually the reporter known as Clark Kent. Their relationship was a bit off kilter, both being busy and both making time for each other was rough, yet they understood it. 

It was usually Clark that would find Steve. No matter where he was he could always locate the man by his voice or heartbeat alone. On a few occasions it had been while Steve was on mission with the others. Clark liked to show up and help with whatever Steve was doing. If the idiot was there it was an added bonus to make him seethingly jealous. 

But last night, Steve had shown up on his doorstep, groceries in hand, all smiles and soft kisses. Clark had been pressed into the kitchen seat and told not to lift a finger. He had watched as the blond had made himself comfortable in his kitchen, he actually liked seeing him work around. 

Clark could get used to seeing him there, maybe in just his pajama bottoms? What did he look like without a shirt? Surprisingly they hadn’t gotten that far, it was mostly going out or make out sessions. They rarely had time for themselves.

Steve had served his best plate up, the quickest and most practical plate he had learned growing up. Potatoes and sausage, accompanied by onions, mushroom, and bacon, mushroom soup added for flavor. “If you don’t like it we can go for take out instead?”

Clark had laughed, “no, no, this is great!” he had scooped a spoonful into his mouth and his eyes had fluttered shut at the explosion of taste, “no one has cooked for me in ages... well, I mean, I don’t include my mom.” 

Steve lit up sitting across from him, “what’s she like?”

Clark chuckled, “she’s something else, she already likes you!” he pushed his bowl away and sat still for a moment, having realized what he had said.

“You told her about me?” Steve asked quietly looking at his bowl.

Clark moved around the table, before Steve could even blink, “please don’t get mad, we chat almost everyday and it was a given that you would come up in our conversations, you already had in the past before we officially met that is-”

Steve had stopped his chatter by pressing his lips to Clark’s, hands cupping his jaw. Clark had kissed this man at every opportunity and this kiss was different, there was a desperate need behind this kiss, almost bordering on hunger.

Steve’s hands had slipped under his shirt and he hissed as his fingers played across his chest, down his abdomen and lower still. “Steve...”

“Shut up yeah?” Steve asked against his mouth, tongue slipping in and exploring. 

Clark nodded silently, his own hands exploring, sucking on Steve’s tongue and pressing him into the counter, easily lifting him and stepping between his legs. Steve was quick to respond, lifting his arms as Clark tugged at the bottom of his shirt a little surprised gasp leaving him when he fell into bed. Laughing, “always surprises me when you do that!” he huffed as he arched up into the mans hands.

“Steve... we can stop.”

“Don’ wanna stop, don’ wanna think, just want you, yeah?”

* * *

That had been enough for him, that and the kiss Steve had planted on him, all heat and want. They had been putting this off for long enough and Steve was ready.

“Creep...”

Clark blinked, “what?”

“I know you heard me!” Steve chuckled from his place in bed, he lifted his head, blond hair completely mussed and a yawn taking over. “That coffee for me?”

Clark stepped forward black sweats slung low on his hips and handed the man his cup, “I’ll go make you a fresher one if you’d like?”

“Mmmmnnn, pancakes and eggs too?” he asked sleepily around a sip of coffee as he sat up.

Clark smirked, “spoiled brat, is this why they call you the Golden boy?” he asked chuckling.

Steve pouted at him, leaning into the hand that cupped his jaw, “no one calls me that!” he denied setting the cup on the nightstand.

Clark laughed unable to help himself as he leant down and pecked that pout, “Lucky I love you.”

Steve froze, heart stopping for a second and Clark looking at him in terror, there he went with his big mouth all over again. “Say it again.”

Clark knew Steve had gone through a bad breakup. Bucky had cheated on him with another teammate, he wasn’t sure with who, but he had essentially denied ever being in a relationship with Steve in the first place and come out with having been dating another member. It had led to Steve becoming reckless, with even the Iron man worrying over his safety. That was before Clark. Clark would never do anything to hurt him.

“I love you, you idiot,” he repeated this time with more certainty and as much love as he could put into it.

Steve wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into bed, “again?”

“I love you.”

“Again?”

“I love you, I love you, I love you...”

Clark would say it as many times as he needed. For this he had time.


	2. Golden Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets captured when he isn't focusing during a mission

## *****

He swallowed, Bucky had pinned him against the wall just outside his room. He had been distracted texting with Clark, a stupid smile gracing his lips as he texted back, walking without really looking. He knew his way around the compound.

He had just reached his door when he heard his name, letting out a little gasp as Bucky cornered him into the wall. “Steve, your lookin’ good, miss ya.”

His heart nearly escaped his chest, Steve turned his head away as Bucky brushed his lips along his jaw, “Buck-” Steve sucked in his breath as Bucky pressed him into the wall, hands wandering up into his shirt, fingers trailing along his ribs, tucking into the top of his jeans, “S-sto-”

Bucky growled, “I miss you Stevie, I made a mistake,” his lips trailed along Steve’s neck.

Steve moaned, anger whipping through him as he felt Bucky grin against his neck, planting his hands on Bucky’s chest he shoved him back. “You don’t get to do that anymore Buck!” he growled angrily.

Deep blue eyes stormed back at him, “Steve, I made a mistake, he was a mistake... I ne-never would hurt you like that!”

Steve scoffed reaching behind him for the door, gripping the knob, “No? When they asked you about us? ‘ _Just a punk friend_ ’ right?” he asked, throwing his words back at him, Bucky gave him a hurt look. “You don’t care Buck, the thing is you see me happy with another and that makes you angry.”

“CAUSE you’re mine!” Bucky shouted as he shoved him into the door, crashing his lips into Steve’s. 

Steve let out a grunt, the door giving way behind him as he had just managed to turn the knob and Bucky landed atop him. “Buc-stop!” he brought his knee up between Bucky’s, using the leverage to kick him back sending Bucky sprawling into the hallway before he managed to slam the door shut, falling against it. “Fuck, fuck...” he closed his eyes as Bucky knocked on the door.

“Steve... Steve? I’m sorry... I got carried away, please?” There was a pause and he heard Buck suck in a breath, “hey Stevie, c’mon, just open the door?”

“Go away Bucky...” Steve squeezed his eyes shut, biting down on his fist to keep from making a sound.

* * *

 

“Cap’n?”

Steve let out a frustrated sigh, he could still feel Bucky’s lips and fingers on his skin. He had heard Tony’s voice out in the hallway with Bucky not too long after, the man had become a buffer of sorts, making sure that they were kept on separate missions.

“Yeah, I’m coming up, make sure that you all get out now,” he answered into his comm. He had gone in further than he had anticipated, there had been little resistance.  _‘I miss you_ ,’ Bucky’s words played over and over in his mind, Steve closed his eyes, stopping for a moment and thinking about Clark.

Clark who was waiting for him, dinner at the restaurant Steve liked. They had made plans, Steve had omitted what had happened between him and Bucky. 

“Everything alright?” Clark had asked over the phone. 

“Yeah, no, everything is fine.” He had answered, belatedly remembering that if he wanted Clark could tell he was lying just by listening to his heartbeat. Could he hear him over the phone like that?

Clark had stayed silent for a few moments, “alright, if that’s how you wanna play it. I’m sure it’s nothing you can’t handle, I trust you.”

Steve had let out a breath, fiddling with the pens on his desk before continuing to make plans for dinner with him. He had promised to make it back in time.

* * *

 

He shook his head, he needed to stay alert, this was an active Hydra base after all-

The hit sent him flying and he landed hard, his bones jarring, the wind knocked out of him. He sucked in air as he scrambled to his hands and knees before he was hit again, sent rolling and slamming into a wall, teeth chattering as he tried to catch a breath.

“The great Captain America...”

Steve froze, he knew that voice, he  _knew that voice_. Steve moved, he needed to move, he didn’t get far. The force that had slammed into him before caught him by surprise once again, lifting him clear off his feet and slamming him down. Black inked across his vision and Steve struggled, feet scrapping across the floor as red came into his vision. The words blurring together, his hands caught at the metal that clamped down around his throat, ‘ _Cause you’re mine!!!_ ’ Bucky’s voice broke into his mind, distracting him long enough for his wrists to be locked down.

Clark, he thought of Clark. Soft kisses, whispered confessions of love, Clark running his hands down the length of his body. 

Steve was hauled to his feet and he glared at the man that stood sneering at him. “Johann, thought you were dead...”

“Ah, dear Captain America, or is it Steven?” he grinned cynically, “how is our metal armed friend? Well, a little bird has told of us all of his denial of you, did that hurt?” 

Steve’s vision swam, his chest ached, the betrayal slamming into him once more. 

“Oh, did I touch on a sore subject? It wasn’t even with your team was it? It was another, wait-” he stepped around Steve, fingers pressing to his lips as he ducked his head and looked at Steve, “he slept with a common SHIELD agent isn’t that right?”

Steve kept a straight face, not offering him a flicker of emotion, nobody knew that much. Did they? 

“Well... lets get a move on, details do not matter, we have plans for you Captain!” Steve stumbled forwards as several Hydra agents shoved him, he turned to fight, even in restraints he could take them. “Tsk, now that won’t do Captain!” Johann cried with glee. Steve saw two men holding what looked like a cannon, blue emanating and he was too late to dodge the hit. 

His head hit the wall hard enough to crack the brick and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

 

Tony scrambled, it was supposed to be a quick retrieval mission. Nothing more, it wasn’t anything Steve hadn’t done before. Hostages were counted at twenty or so, Steve went in first, clearing the way, the SHIELD operatives following in his wake, backing him up when needed. It was going smoothly. The others had gotten out, but Steve had gone in deeper.

FRIDAY warned Tony of the extra heat signatures that had appeared suddenly, he had called Steve’s name over and over, getting no answer. FRIDAY had identified the new comers, more Hydra and Johann Schmidt, the Red Skull.

That man had Steve.

Hours had passed and SHIELD was scrambling to find him. Tony had FRIDAY working harder to locate them. The room hushed as he turned, ready to scramble the agents ready to fight for one man, “wow!” was all he could say as he laid eyes on Superman.

The blue suited man floating slightly above the ground, “Where is the Captain?”

Bucky stepped forward as the man set down, “Who are you?”

Tony choked out a laugh, “really?” he shook his head, “this is why it ended between you and the Cap...” he muttered quiet enough before lifting his head and looking at the man in blue suit. “He was taken,” Tony answered, he saw his jaw clench, bright blue eyes darkening in anger.

“By who?” he asked calmly.

Tony felt a shudder run through him against his will. God save the man that had taken Steve, cause no one would stand between him and this man. “A man named Johann Schmidt, better known as the Red Skull. There was another, well several others, Hydra. They used something on him, seems it knocked him out, kids enhanced but he’s not invincible. Intel’s still a bit off,” Tony answered shrugging.

Blue eyes swept through the room, hesitating a second on Bucky. “There are many that are ready to fight for him?” Tony nodded looking around, Superman smirked, “I’ll bring him back.”

“Wait, I’m coming with you,” Tony called, armor assembling as he walked.

“Tony!!” Bucky cried hurrying forwards.

“I think it’s best you sit this one out Buck, you’re outta your league here.”

* * *

 

_‘Hey,’ Steve greeted gruffly as he woke, smiling as he looked into blue eye’s. He stretched and ran his fingers through dark hair before snuggling in closer._

_Clark had taken him home to meet Martha. She had welcomed him with open arms and a full table. They had stayed up late talking and she had no qualms about how she felt about their relationship.  
_

_‘Just don’t hurt my boy,’ she had kissed Clark on the cheek and then given one to Steve before heading to bed.  
_

_Steve was sure that he loved her and he would die for her easily. Clark had laughed wrapping him up in his arms and kissing him before leading him up the stairs and to his room. ‘Hey back,’ Clark smirked and kissed the tip of his nose, ‘pretty sure my ma is making breakfast, she’s gonna fatten you up.’_

_Steve melted, ‘no arguments from me and if you don’t like me your ma can just adopt me and feed me.’_

_‘Shut up, lucky you’re so adorable,’ Clark grinned pressing their lips together. Hands searching, pulling Steve under him, Steve bit down hard enough to draw blood to keep from making noise, still he couldn’t keep from whimpering under Clark’s ministrations._

“WAKE UP CAPTAIN, WON’T YOU JOIN US?!”

Steve let out a groan, pain shot through him, how long had he been here? They had started in on him the moment he had woken, when was that? Had he passed out? He could hear someone behind him, they were reading off numbers, his stats?

He felt a hand across his cheek and he hated the gag they had put on him, he glared at Johann. “There he is! Awake now? Yes? Good, we will need you awake if we are to get the proper reading on how much pain you can withstand. Oh! No, earlier? That was a bit of fun, my doctors had not yet arrived.” Johann shrugged with a grin. “Now dear Captain, scream for me?”

* * *

 

Clark felt his heart stop, it was muffled, but he could hear him scream.

Steve was screaming. 

Tony whistled as the man disappeared from his sight, leaving him behind, “FRIDAY?”

“I’m sorry boss we can’t keep up with that, luckily we’re here already and it seems that he did leave behind a rather impressive and obvious entrance.”

Tony watched as she pulled the images up so he could see, this base was an old bunker, the concrete was demolished and he snickered as he rerouted power to boost his speed, “he’s gonna have all the fun! I kinda like Steve’s new boyfriend.”

“Mood.”

Tony growled, “FRIDAY, stop listening to Peter... dammit.”

“Of course boss.”

* * *

 

The building shook, Steve’s knee’s biting into the floor as everyone paused. All eyes turned on him as he laughed, his head snapped back, a hand gripping his hair roughly, the gag torn out none too gently. 

“You guys are in so much trouble,” Steve smirked, he braced himself for the hit that he saw coming, arms tied behind him unable to block it, he slammed into the wall before bouncing off it and falling to the floor with a heavy grunt. 

“What is it?” Johann asked with a snarl as the alarms went off.

Steve lifted his head before his vision swirled and he was on his feet, he reached out and caught broad shoulders, his head dropping forwards as he exhaled in relief. “Hey,” he hummed trying to smile and wincing when his lip split open again and he flicked his tongue out over it. He leaned into the hand that fell gently on his jaw.

“Stand here don’t move alright?”

Steve grasped thin air the next second, the room had paused before all hell broke loose. He heard gunfire and sucked in his breath when he saw the same cannon being pulled out. Looking around wildly he saw Clark holding Johann up by the throat and cried out, moving before he could think of it.

Clark heard Steve scream for him, he heard the odd noise of the machine and turned in time to see Steve slam full body into the wall. With a flick of his wrist he sent Johann flying into the crowd of Hydra and caught Steve before he could hit the ground. 

Tony let out a grunt as something flew past him, SHIELD was on the horizon, they were taking this base. Turning he barely managed to catch a glimpse of a cape before it was out of vision, “Steve...” his heart dropped and he turned, let the Superman take it from here, he wouldn’t let anyone escape from this base, they would pay for hurting Steve.

* * *

 

Bucky rushed into medical skidding to a halt as he rounded the corner. He stared at the man that sat in the chair next to Steve’s bed. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Names Clark Kent, I’m Steve’s boyfriend, who might you be?”

Bucky’s eyes flickered over to the blond that lay in bed motionless, “Bucky.”


	3. Golden Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following his rescue Steve has some healing to do. Steve is anything but patient (Impatient lil shit...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT, NSFW, Sex the sex happens

## *****

His body was still sore, Steve winced as he limped to the couch in his room, sighing in relief as he finally sat.  “Thanks for not coming to my rescue,” he hummed as he dropped his head to the back of the couch.

“It looked as though you had it,” Clark answered as he moved behind him and wrapped his arms around him, lips seeking the side of his neck. Steve shivered, every time, he turned his head and their lips connected. He grumbled in dissatisfaction, tugging on Clark’s dark hair till the man chuckled dropping over the edge of the couch, so that Steve could deepen the kiss.

* * *

 

“Hey,” Clark pulled back holding Steve back, “take it easy, we’ll have time for that later once you are better.” Clark had decided to stay with Steve in his rooms at the compound when he finally woke up, taking time from work to watch over him. Only stepping out every so often when things were just a little too much. 

Steve groaned shifting ever so slightly, “yeah, okay...”

Clark grinned sitting beside him and pulled him into his lap, Steve’s back to his chest, one large hand slipping into Steve’s black sweats. “I can help, just not full out...” his words stopped as Steve gasped, little moans catching in his throat as he stroked him, Steve’s head falling back onto his shoulder, lips parting slightly. “You like that?”

“Mmnnhnn,” was all Steve could manage as his hips jerked up into his hand.

Clark dropped his head to Steve’s shoulder, growing incredibly hard at Steve’s quickening breaths, “God you’re so fuckin’ beautiful like this,” he groaned wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist holding him still.

“Ah, ahhh, nnngh, Claaaarrrkkkk!” was the response, Steve’s cheeks reddening, head dropping forwards as Clark’s thumb slid over the head of his cock and he stroked him faster. “S-s-stop... ooOohhh, FUCK!”

Clark groaned as Steve shook head to toe, a grin gracing his lips, “think you can limp to the shower?”

“Goddammit,” Steve huffed laying completely boneless a top him, “jerk.”

Clark chuckled, the vibrations rippling through his chest to Steve, “I can’t help it, you’re so cute.”

Steve wriggled atop him, “what about you?”

Clark caught his hips in his hands and shook his head, “no. Behave,” he chided, although he wanted it he wasn’t going to hurt his boyfriend when he was on the mend. “C’mon,” he stood and easily lifted Steve in his arms, “I am going to get you cleaned up and then make sure you get some breakfast in you before I drop you off for your P.T. Ma wants me to swing by, she has a get well basket for you.”

Steve grinned, “I love your mother,” he admitted as he was lowered to his feet in the bathroom. He pulled his Tee off as Clark started the shower, “shower with me?” Clark narrowed his eyes at him, “I’ll be at my best!” Steve said raising his hands. 

Clark should have known better as he stepped into the shower with his golden boy, Steve almost immediately reaching for him as the hot water fell over them. 

* * *

 

Steve was bored, he had finished his P.T. with Dr. Mendez who was excellent and friendly, handling him with professionalism that he had really never known before. All the Doctor visits he had been accustomed to were from before he became Captain, then after he healed quicker than needing a doctor. 

She had asked him if he had been active recently and he admitted to some rigorous recent activity, his mind jumping back to the morning shower and sucking his boyfriend off. He must’ve had a goofy grin as he thought of Clark’s hands in his hair as she let out an ‘ah!’ with a knowing smile and making him blush.

“Well, you’re doing well enough to... participate in such rigorous activities, just be mindful that you are not super human.” She waggled a finger at him helping him stretch. Steve let out a breath as his muscles screamed at him, nodding, “ahuh,” she looked at him pointedly, “that young man of yours should know better too.”

“Wasn’t his fault,” Steve said defensively.

She giggled, “of course not.” Steve blushed and she had finished running him through his stretches, allowing him to go back to his room.

Steve sat up at the knock at the door and lowered the volume, “come in!” he called still a little too sore to want to move. 

The door swung open and Steve tensed as Bucky stepped in, shutting the door behind him. “Before you kick me out!” he rushed forwards and offered Steve a box, “some get well stuff,” he chuckled a little nervously, “there’s some warm shirts and-well, Wanda helped put it together. Look, I just, I miss my friend. I was worried about you,” his eyes darted around nervously. “Brought something to drink if you didn’t kick me out, but since your on the mend it’s probably a stupid idea.” He grinned and it dropped after a moment of silence. He shifted from foot to foot as Steve stared at the box in his hands, “l-look, I’m sorry I even came, just... I’ll leave now.”

Steve watched his shoulders slump as he turned and dropped his head, “wait... is that Thor’s drink?”

Bucky looked over his shoulder with a smile, “That stuff Tony and Bruce concocted from Thor’s stuff, just barely good enough.”

Steve offered him a small smile.

* * *

 

Two hours later Steve was snickering as Bucky sat next to him, “ aaannnd then there was that time I had to drag you away from those guys in that dance cause they were hittin’ on those women and they were obviously not interested!”

Steve clapped him on the back, leaning forwards a bit, grin stretching from ear to ear, “but you went back and beat the day lights outta them!”

Bucky sobered a bit, “well, I hadta, you’da gone back without me if I hadn’t dealt with it!”

Steve shook his head, tongue flicking out and across his lips, “yeah, well...”

“Steve..”

“Hmm?” he turned and let out a small noise as Bucky kissed him, he jerked back, shaking his head, “can’t.”

Bucky frowned and leaned forwards, metal hand closing around the back of Steve’s head, pulling him forwards, lips hot against the blonds. “Shh,” he hummed moving over Steve, pulling him under while simultaneously pressing him back into the couch. His tongue swiping over Steve’s lips.

Steve shook his head, hands on Bucky’s chest, “can’t,” he yelped as Bucky jerked him under and pinned his hands above him. “Buck-” he closed his eyes as he felt Bucky press against him.

“Steve, it’s okay, we’re meant to be together. Right? Till the end of the line?” Steve looked up at Bucky, a whimper on his lips, “I love you, dontcha remember? How it was? We can start over, forget,” he nipped at Steve’s jaw, tongue tasting his skin, knee pressing between Steve’s, breath hot on his neck. “Just, just let it happen, yeah?” he hummed pressing himself against Steve.

“No.”

Bucky stopped at the quiet word, he had almost missed it it had been whispered so quietly, his lips pressed against Steve’s neck, “What did you just say?” he asked pulling Steve’s leg around his waist, he could get him to agree, he would say yes, if he just showed Steve how much he loved him... cause he did love him.

“He said no.”

Both men turned to the voice, Steve’s eyes widening, “Clark-” it came out a small squeak.

Bucky scowled, “where’d you come from?”

Clark moved, Steve’s breath catching in his throat as Clark’s hand wrapped around Bucky’s neck and in the next second he slammed the man against the wall. “CLARK WAIT!!” he jumped up hurrying over to catch him, Bucky’s hand on the forearm connected to the hand on his throat, toes barely scrapping the floor beneath him. “Clark, please?”

“He was forcing himself on you!” Clark growled glaring at Bucky who was struggling to breath, shocked expression at being unable to peel this man off him.

“I’m okay,” Steve felt dizzy, he had drank too much or had he stood to quickly?

Clark warred with himself before he caught the slight tremor in Steve, with a growl he jerked Bucky from the wall and led him to the door, pulling him in close once he had him at the door. “Listen closely, my boyfriend is too sweet, but if you try anything again, especially forcing yourself on him I will use what I have on hand to dismember you. We can start with that arm or something a little smaller, understand?”

Clark waited for the small nod, taking a moment to tighten his grip on Bucky’s neck for a second longer before throwing him out the room. He turned, slamming the door shut a little too forcefully in time to see Steve reel and drop to the floor. 

Steve sucked in a breath and wrapped his arms around his neck as Clark lifted him and moved him to the couch, sitting Steve in his lap. “I didn’t, I mean, he- Clark, I wouldn-”

Clark hushed him and kissed him sweetly, “what are you doing?” Steve flustered, his face hot, he couldn’t get his words out properly and hiccuped as he felt a tear roll down his face. Clark tutted and pulled him into a hug, “stop... there’s no need for that.”

“Clark, I let him in, b-but I swear!”

He pulled back and swiped the tears off his face with his thumbs, “Steve, Steve look at me,” he waited till those baby blue eyes met his own deeper blue, “I have no doubt that you would never cheat on me,” Steve took a deep breath, a fresh wave of tears spilling and a few choked sobs of relief leaving him. Clark waited, running his hands up and down Steve’s arms. 

“I don’t know what happened...” Steve hummed against Clark’s neck once he calmed. He had been scared Clark would misunderstand, he had showed up when he did, anyone would think the wrong thing.

“He took advantage of you, that’s what happened, I shouldn’t have left you alone,” he sighed running a hand through Steve’s hair. 

Steve’s eyes fluttered shut, “I can take care of m’self,” he stifled a yawn.

Clark snorted, “of course you can, I have no doubt, but sometimes...” he dropped a kiss to Steve’s lips as the blond looked up at him with a stern look. “I’m not saying you can’t, but your on the mend right now. Tony has you grounded from missions for the next month... which...” he toyed with the hem of Steve’s shirt.

A nervous tick Steve had noted he had. It was cute and the blond was happy to have that little bit of knowledge all to himself, like a secret. He bumped his nose to Clark’s, “what is it?” Worry niggled it’s way into his heart, what if Clark had had enough? Steve understood that it could be unwanted baggage, not only that they had busy schedules, Steve bit down on his bottom lip, tensing, that was it, Clark wanted to end it.

“I was thinking you could move in with me? It would help get you away from that guy an-” Clark grunted as Steve threw his arms around his neck. “Steve? Hey, Steve.. why? If you don’t want to-”

Steve was shaking his head, grinning as he scrubbed the heel of his palms into his closed eyes, “I, God I’m sorry, I, yes, YES!” he crashed his lips into Clark’s. “Yes, I want to move in with you.”

“Why the tears? C’mon, tell me?” Clark dipped his head and held onto his hands to keep him from scrubbing at his eyes worry lining his expression.

“I thought, thought you wanted to end it...” his voice weakened as he saw Clark’s expression.

“WHAT?!” Clark couldn’t stop himself, he shook Steve slightly, “god you- I-” he stuttered words failing him and shook his head dragging Steve to him and pressing their lips together, Steve shifted so he straddled Clark, Clark’s hands moving to his hips and further, cupping his ass in both hands, a little growl rumbling up his chest and throat as Steve licked his way into his mouth.

“Wha-?” he gasped as Clark pushed him back, he leaned forwards, grinding his hips down into Clark’s and pecking at his lips.

Clark growled, holding him at bay, Steve whined yet sat back, “as much as I would like to continue, you need to rest.”

“Clark-”

“Before you start stash it!” Clark cut him off, “this morning?” he raised an eyebrow and Steve smirked, “and you already stressed yourself after your P.T. today what with your ex pulling that stunt...” 

Steve deflated and dropped to the couch, “fine,” he pouted, legs sprawled across Clark’s lap.

The dark haired man grinned, “C’mon, lets get you to bed.”

Steve perked up, “maybe if we go real slow?”

Clark glared at him for a second, letting out a sigh, “if it’s too much?”

“Promise we’ll stop...”

Clark swept him up, his head swirled and he clung to the larger man for a second before laughing. “’m really gonna hafta get used to that one day!” he grinned wrapping his legs around Clark’s waist, he frowned as Clark set him down onto the bed.

“Hush, you said slow..” Clark hummed lips already on him, hands tugging on his tee, Steve immediately felt his body heat up, a moan ripped from his lips as Clark kissed his way down his tummy, tugging his sweats down.

“C-Clark ungh!” his head fell back and he squeezed his eyes shut, fingers twisting in the sheets of the bed, chest heaving, he was grateful he was already in bed he was certain his legs were shaking so much he would have lost the ground beneath him.

Clark lifted his head, licking the tip of his cock, “too much?” he asked, Steve shook his head vigorously. “Feel good?” Steve nodded, groaning as Clark’s lips wrapped around his cock again, tongue flattening along the underside and wrapping around it. “Use your words please?”

“F-fu-f-fuckkk,” Steve stuttered hips lifting, chasing Clark’s lips and jolting when Clark slipped a finger into him. “OOooOOoohhh,” he sighed, little moans leaving him as Clark slowly stretched him, adding a second finger as he swallowed all of Steve. “Cl-Clar-CLARK!!” he sucked in his breath trying to keep from cumming. 

Clark grinned and sucked, Steve cried out, unable to form words as he came hard. “That’s it,” Clark hummed lifting his head and swiping at his lips, licking the cum off his fingers. “Ready for me?” he asked pressing himself into Steve, he waited for the small nod before pushing in.

Steve was still coming back from his orgasm induced high as Clark pushed in, ever so slowly. He grunted lifting his hips, strong hands caught his hips and pinned him down to the bed, a little too roughly and Steve couldn’t stop the gasp or grimace. He wrapped his legs around Clark’s waist as he stopped, “if you pull out now I am going to hit you...”

Clark chuckled, leaning over him, “dammit your adorable.”

Steve leaned up to connect their lips, “I will tell you when it hurts....”

Clark nodded, moving forwards, hips pulling back and slipping in further each time till he completely bottomed out, at which point he held still, forehead pressed to Steve’s. “Fuck is right,” he said finally, Steve chuckled, “ready?” A small nod and Clark pulled back almost all the way back before surging back in, both men groaning. 

Steve’s hands fell on Clark’s shoulders, fingers digging in as he built a steady rhythm. Steve let out a cry as Clark’s hand wrapped around him stroking him in time to his thrusts, “Clark...ngh, ah, g-gonna... don’t,” he gasped meeting his gaze.

“Okay, it’s alright,” Clark panted dropping a kiss to his shoulder, “almost there,” he groaned hips, snapping into Steve’s as he clenched down on him. “Fuck, NOW!”

Steve arched off the bed, as he came, Clark thrusting in deep and coming deep inside him, wrapping an arm around him, holding him close, whispering quietly to him. “So, cute. Adorable, I love you,” Steve held on, arms wrapped under Clark’s arms up and around his shoulders, face buried in his neck, panting for breath. “Steve? Steve? Baby? Please say something, fuck did I hurt you?”

Steve shook his head slowly, licking his lips as he attempted to find his voice. “I- I’m okay, more than okay,” he hummed muscles relaxing as Clark lowered him to the bed and slowly pulling out, eyes already closing, sleep tugging him under. He sat up as Clark climbed off the bed, catching his arm, “don’t go!”

Clark leaned over him, pressing a tender kiss to his lips, “I’m getting a warm washcloth to clean you up, I promise to be right back.”

Steve took a moment to register his words, blinking slowly and nodded, “Clark?” The dark haired man stopped and looked at him, “I love you.”

Clark smiled softly, watching as his love fell back into the covers already fast asleep. He would die before allowing anyone to hurt him again. He shook his head thinking of his first meeting with Steve, literally sweeping him up out of thin air. Who knew that trouble maker would steal his heart?


	4. Golden Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds something after a workout with Clark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SMUT, NSFW, super fluff happens, general cuteness

## ****

Steve hummed as he made his way through the apartment, a smile on his lips. He was getting ready for the gym, Clark had promised to meet him and work out with him for the afternoon.

Steve enjoyed the physical workout, he could really let loose on Clark without fear of hurting him and it had improved his form.

* * *

Not to mention the post workout that Clark generally gave him by the time they made it back to the apartment. Steve blushed and glanced around the empty apartment a small sigh leaving him.

He had moved in with Clark and a month had passed. Taking a leave from The Avengers helped him get his mind right. He was busy becoming accustomed to his new home, moving in several things, Clark had bought a new dresser, made space for him in the closet and gave him freedom that he hadn’t realized he had needed.

Clark had even taken a week off work at the Planet in order to help him adjust. They had gone out and spent time alone, Steve was beyond smitten, he knew it. He couldn’t keep his hands off Clark when he was home and he was enjoying being home. 

Home. 

He looked around his heart glowing at how he had seemed to slip right in, Clark making it easier. It had never been this easy, this natural before. It was as if everything had fallen in place.

Steve hurried and snatched up his and Clark’s gym bag, texting him that he was on his way.

* * *

It was close to three hours later that Steve stumbled back in, Clark on his heels laughing as he tossed their bags onto the couch. “C’mere you...”

Steve huffed slipping just out of reach, smirking at him. “No, I stink and my muscles are sore, it’s your turn to make dinner- Clark, don’t you dare!” he skipped just out of reach, feeling fingers graze his neck. “Don’t toy with me either!” still he couldn’t stop the slightly hysterical giggle that erupted out of him as Clark growled, ducking his head and giving him a dark look from across the other side of the couch. “Clark, let me shower,” he warned him waving his hands in front of him, a smile playing on his lips as he breathed heavily.

“You know I love it when you play hard to get,” Clark smirked at him. Steve let out a yell as he lunged at him wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face into Steve’s neck as lips sought out skin, ignoring Steve’s protestations. “Why wait? If I do, something might come up,” he chuckled as Steve moaned when his hand slid into his gym shorts. “You really going to say no to me? Usually I can’t keep you off of me,” he hummed lowly in Steve’s ear nipping his earlobe before licking along the shell of his ear. He felt the shiver that ran through his lover, fingers wrapping around Steve’s hardening cock, stroking him firmly.

Steve screwed his eyes shut leaning forwards to brace himself on the back of the couch, “c-could we, ungh, just... bed?”

Clark pressed into him already hard as a rock and shook his head, leaving open mouthed kisses along his neck, “nu-uh, your not getting away from me,” he uttered shoving their shorts down, lining himself up, “ready for me?”

Steve’s breath hitched as Clark asked him, his voice low and guttural, need evident, he nodded unable to trust himself to speak. He held on as Clark thrust in to the hilt, little sighs escaping him, a blush crossing his cheeks as Clark praised him.

“So good, so good, fuck Steve, so tight for me,” he gripped Steve’s hips in his hands, belatedly remembering to be gentle as Steve hissed. “Shit, you okay?”

Steve nodded tilting his head to meet his lips as Clark thrust back in. He kept a steady pace, telling him how good he felt, as he picked up speed. Steve gasped as he thrust in harder and faster, his grip on the couch slipping. Clark wrapped an arm around his waist, each thrust pushing Steve closer to the edge, words spilling from his lips, Steve reached back, hand wrapping around the back of Clark’s neck, holding on as Clark pummeled into him, the couch scrapping across the floor.

“Steeeeve...” his name came out broken as the dark haired man’s hips stuttered as he lost himself burying deeper into Steve.

“Ahhh, Clark! Ngh,” he whimpered as Clark pressed him over the edge of the couch and thrust in one final time, Steve followed him, his vision blurring and his senses going into overdrive. 

 

 

“Steve? Steve? Baby... fuck, I’m sorry.”

“Fer what?” he mumbled groggily.

Clark let out half a sob, “shit. shit...” 

Arms tightened  around him, “lllllanguage,” Steve managed raising a hand, though he dropped it quickly. His muscles felt all rubbery, he couldn’t manage to open his eyes, so he just let himself lay boneless against Clark’s hard body and belatedly realized they were on the couch. “What happened?” he slurred, exhausted, cuddling up in Clark’s lap.

“You passed out,” came the response. “I honestly couldn’t breathe for a moment, I think your heart stopped for a second.”

“Fucked me to death?”

Clark snorted. “I will call Tony and tell him we can’t make it to dinner.”

Steve loved the way his voice washed over him and wrapped himself around him whining as Clark moved to get up. “No,” he hummed.

The answering chuckle made him smile and large hands ran over him, sweeping down his back and came back up, falling on the back of his neck, squeezing firmly, loosening the muscles there. “I love you.”

Steve looked up at him sleepily, a soft smile on his lips, “I love you more,” he answered stretching. Clark grinned holding on to him as he did so, Steve grumbled as he kicked the gym bags onto the floor, sitting up he untangled himself from Clark reaching for them. 

Clark shook his head as he climbed off the couch laughing as Steve made a noise of dissatisfaction. “You said it was my turn to make dinner.”

“We could just shower and go to Tony’s dinner?” Steve offered picking up a few spilled items from the floor. “You looked great in that blue tie.”

Clark ducked into the fridge and pulled out the orange juice taking a long drink from it. He looked over as Steve stepped towards him, his smile faltering for a moment as he heard the blonds heart skip a beat. “Steve.”

Baby blue eyes were trained on what he held, the little black box had been under a spare gym shirt in Clark’s bag. “W-what is this?”

Clark blinked, he registered the fridge door shutting as he held his breath, dropping his head he smiled nervously. “That? I saw that in passing and well... it reminded me of you and I thought it would look great on you.... uhhh,” he ran a hand through his dark hair, fingers fidgeting with the cap on the orange juice container. “Steve?” he huffed as he set the container on the counter beside him and took a step towards the quiet man. “Look I understand if it’s not, if it’s too soon, but I know what I want.”

Steve finally looked up at him, meeting his gaze. “Clark,” he breathed shakily, he swallowed and his eyes flickered back down at the black box. “Is this?”

Clark chuckled, “open it. I figured it should be something that.... well, could go with anything you wore but wouldn’t break so easily, and it has our color, but most importantly... well, because your my Golden Boy,” he finished on a shrug. Clark was usually confident, but the longer Steve held still the more he questioned his decision on buying the ring. “Steve?”

Steve jolted, fumbled the box a little and wasn’t surprised to find Clark’s larger hands cupping his, he smiled quickly and watched as Clark opened the box. The band was silver, with gold and the inside was blue. It was perfect. His heart sped up and he wasn’t cure he could breathe.

“You don’t have to say anything, I’ll put it away, I know it’s too soon-”

“Yes.”

Clark swallowed, “huh?”

Steve looked at him, “I said yes.”

Clark grinned, “Yes? Don’t feel like you have to answer right away, if its too soon-”

“You said you know what you want. So do I,” Steve interrupted him.

Clark’s shoulders relaxed, he closed his eyes in relief and let out a half laugh. He hurried forwards, cupping Steve’s face in his hands and pressing their lips together. “Lets get it on you!” he pulled back grabbing the box from Steve’s shaking hands, slipping the ring on. 

Both men stared at the silver and gold band, neither moving.

Steve was the first to do so, throwing himself at Clark and surprising him enough that he stumbled back before he caught him up in his arms. Both men chattering at the same time.

“It’s beautiful!” “I was afraid you’d say no.” “Are you crazy?!” “I love you.” “I love you.”

The phone ringing startled both men, Steve looked around but Clark beat him to it, picking up his shorts and pulling his cell phone out. “Hey Tony,” he answered grinning at Steve who stumbled back and plopped onto the couch, staring at the ring on his finger. “Yeah, we are gonna stay in,” he hummed a few times moving to sit next to Steve, “no, no, we are gonna stay in and have a celebration of our own tonight.” He laughed as he slung his arm around Steve’s shoulder, the other man melting into him, “no, I just proposed to him, alright Tony, chat later, goodbye.”

Steve looked over at him, “surprised he didn’t ask questions,” Steve chuckled.

“Oh, he most certainly wasn’t done asking questions, I just simply hung up on him, c’mon, lets get you cleaned up and I’ll make that pasta you like.”


	5. Golden Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some things worth fixing, well, that’s what Clark believes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT-ish, NSFW

## *****

Steve grumbled as he looked at the instructions.

“Steve, it’s a desk, I can...?”

* * *

The blue eyed blond looked over his shoulder at his dark haired lover with a scowl on his face, “no.” He answered curtly, before letting out a quick breath. “No, I can do this.... it’s fine, it’s just...”

Clark leaned against the back of the couch not two feet from the love of his life. “How have you gotten this far without putting something like this together?” he asked without thought, he took a sip of his coffee before offering Steve the cup.

Steve took a drink and stared at the dark liquid in his hands, Clark rather liked seeing him with his hands full of pieces, even if he was struggling to put it together, he was very cute pouting and huffing and kneeling on the floor. “Tony always bought what we needed or... or Buck put it together...”

Clark felt a pang of guilt wash over him and he slipped to the floor next to him, arms wrapping around his waist and dragging him close. “I’m sorry,” he whispered before kissing his neck.

Steve snorted tilting his head and smirking, “about what? I was the one that chose this thing from hell, who the hell goes to IKEA anyways?”

“You know what I’m talking about, don’t hedge Steven.”

“Tsss, you used my entire first name, now I’m in trouble!” he sassed leaning back into Clark, but his shoulders sagged and he swallowed as Clark dropped his chin on his shoulder a quiet invitation to allow him to speak. “It really isn’t your fault... he was an idiot I just, j-just miss my friend,” he swallowed the lump in his throat. “We were friends for the longest time, before we became anything else, and it was... it was easy to be like that with each other. I knew he didn’t want to come out to the public, I understand that it’s why...” he took a breath and shook himself. Turning his head he kissed Clark softly, “I’m sorry. We’re getting things in order and haven’t even picked out a proper date and I keep talking about my ex!” he let out a huff as Clark took the cup from his hands and set it on the floor.

“So, you don’t want to think about your life long friend?” he asked quietly a smirk finding it’s way to his lips.

“Cla-Clark...” Steve moved to pull out of his arms scrambling across the floor before a hand closed on his bare ankle. A high pitched yelp escaped him as he was pulled back across the cool tile flooring, turned onto his back and was staring up into deep blue oceans, “Clark!” he giggled as strong hands slipped under his shirt, Clark’s firm lips attacking his neck. “Ngh!” he whimpered as Clark ground their hips together.

Clark chuckled as he sealed their lips together, “that good?” Steve growled at him and Clark laughed as he was hit, “shh, love making you angry, look at that pout...” 

“Jerk!” Steve sucked in his breath as hands shoved at his jeans, “th-the pieces!” he exclaimed sitting up, “I just got them organized!”

“Focus!” Clark hummed kissing his way down Steve’s body, “or not.. I’ll help you not focus... think I’m good at it..”

Steve’s breathing shifted, heavier, faster, his hands caught in dark hair as Clark’s lips closed around his member and he closed his eyes, a hiss leaving his lips as he let Clark go on distracting him. God how had been so lucky?

“You were falling out of the sky as I recall...” Clark hummed before busying himself again.

Steve felt his cheeks burn, “d-didn’t mean to, ungh, Clark!” he bent over, fingers splaying across his strong back muscles, “Fuck! J-just like that!” Steve let out a litany of curses.

Clark loved that he was able to do this to him, rendering him a complete mess and unable to keep running his mouth aside from the dirty words falling from his lips. He loved being the one to make him forget every other word but his name. 

And he was getting married to this man. He caught Steve’s hand in his, fingers entwining together, the ring he had so animatedly loved catching his attention.

He would do anything to make him happy.

Steve let out a cry, dropping back to the floor, “F-f-fuck, now, Now! CLARK!” 

Clark caught his hips and pinning him down in one hand, swallowing every bit that Steve had to offer. 

Anything.

* * *

Bucky swallowed the last of his white caramel machiatto down, he loved trying new types of coffee, back when they were younger there was only black. So what if Clint liked to tease him saying that he was a pure white girl? Fucker still brought him coffee in the morning, with his stupid kisses and the way he did..

“Glad to see you came.”

Bucky calmed his heart, keeping himself from jumping, he looked over as he stood, “surprised me.”

Clark smiled taking his hand and shaking it, “I take it your not used to that?”

Bucky smiled, “not really no, Natasha’s the only one that can-” he blew out a huff of air, “anyway, how bout we talk?”

Clark smiled setting his cup down, “thank you, for agreeing to come.”

Bucky nodded, “I wasn’t... not really, but Clint said that it was a good idea. Clint. Clint is my ahh, my boyfriend.” Clark smiled pleasantly surprised, eyebrows raising, “he said it would be a good start to, uhh, maybe fixing things?”

Clark grinned, “that’s good to hear, that you want to do that.”

Bucky nodded, his knee jumping up and down nervously, “look, I made a mess of things with Steve, I know I did. I fucked up. I don’t expect him to want to talk to me again. I just,” he looked away and then back at the large man in front of him. “I lost my way for awhile, after...” he motioned between the two of them. I get it, I understand, I wouldn’t want me around either but Tony said that you-” he swallowed and looked away.

Clark didn’t miss the way his eyes shone a little, unshed tears, he didn’t comment, the man was talking enough. “Steve is happy.”

Bucky looked over at him, a relieved sigh escaping him, he ducked his head a smile crossing his lips, “is he?!” he looked up at Clark, “I need him to be, that punk... we been through so much. I took advantage of him, of his love, figured no matter what...”

Clark nodded, “I can see that, not to be rude, but Steve does make it easy. Not that that is his fault nor that he should be treated in such a way.”

“No, no, you’re right. He deserved better than me. I’m glad he found you.” Bucky toyed with his empty cup, “do you think? He’d be willing to uh, to maybe talk to me?”

Clark smirked. “You think he wouldn’t?”

* * *

Steve growled, he hated IKEA, how anyone could figure out this damned mess was beyond him. He grabbed his phone and shot Tony a text. Not one minute passed when his phone was ringing and Tony’s face appeared, shit eating grin in place. 

“You’re trying to put what together?!” he laughed.

“Shut up Tony, just tell me you’ll come over and help me? Don’t tell Clark either, he’s busy with an interview and I would like to get this together before he comes home soon.”

Tony giggled like a high schooler on his end and nodded, “look, I can come over in a few hours is that okay? If you want I can have someone come over and help pack it all and have them bring it here?”

“Noooo!” Steve whined, “this has got to happen before he gets home otherwise he’s gonna put it together and I feel like a useless boyfriend an-” he paused. “Shit,” he cursed covering his phone by putting it to his chest and listened carefully, he heard the key in the doorknob and pulled the phone away, “it’s over, he’s home!!”

Tony cackled, “keep me updated!” 

Steve stood and hurried across the apartment skidding to a halt in front of the door, smile in place as Clark stood in the doorway. “uhm, thought you’d be longer?”

Clark leaned in, lips warm and loving, making Steve hum in appreciation and eyes drift close, “still having problems with the desk?”

“NO!” Steve exclaimed looking defeated.

“You always were shit with the furniture.”

Steve froze, hands on Clark’s chest and he glared up at him. “What is he doing here?” he asked quietly.

Clark moved faster than Bucky thought possible, just the sound of his voice made him smile, but the words, he wouldn’t burden Steve anymore. He had fucked it all up and he was already half way down the hall when the brunette was already in front of him. He turned looking over his shoulder to see Steve’s blond head poke out and quickly duck back in when their eyes met.

“Toldja he wouldn’t wanna see me,” Bucky growled already giving up.

“Calm down,” Clark looked over when the door shut, “just wait, let me talk to him alright?”

Buck sighed, frowning, “you know I’m his ex right? Why are you doing this?”

Clark blinked, “I can’t get married to him without trying to make him as happy as he could be on his wedding day, that means having you by his side as his best man.” He stated matter of fact, “I just want him to be happy. He needs his friend, if things didn’t work out then it didn’t work out, but can’t you put that behind you? Wouldn’t you do anything to make the one you love the happiest person in the world?”

Bucky closed his eyes, falling against the wall behind him and nodded, his thoughts going to the blond archer that had urged him to go to the coffee date in the first place. Clint had literally dragged him from the edge of the building when Steve had been finished with him. It had been rocky, he had been horrible, lost confused and dazed without Steve. Lashing out at Nat and physically pushing Clint away whenever he had the chance.

“Wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” he nodded, he would do anything for Clint.

“Then give me a chance, five minutes, please?”

Bucky nodded refusing to look up at Clark and waited as the man hurried back into the apartment. It felt like he waited forever before Clark stepped out and waved him in.

Steve was across the living room, leaning against the wall by the bedroom, eyes downcast as Bucky entered. Clark was right behind him, moving into the small kitchen and starting the coffee maker.  “Guy says he’s handy with IKEA furniture... thought you could use some help?”

Steve threw him a dirty look, one that Bucky did not miss. “I said I could get it done myself.”

“That why you were talking to Stark on the phone when we were getting off the elevator?” Clark asked grabbing the sugar and licking a bit from his thumb, pointedly not looking at his fiance.

Steve’s mouth dropped open prompting a small laugh from Bucky.

Bucky cleared his throat when Steve glared at him and moved towards the mess on the floor. “This supposed to be??”

“A desk,” Clark supplied when Steve didn’t answer, he noted the blond stepped towards his project slightly protective over it. 

Bucky hummed grabbing the instructions and looking it over. 

Clark raised an eyebrow looking over his shoulder as the brunette was making short work of the desk. “Steve was right, you’re really good at this...”

Steve wandered over, watching warily as Clark handed Bucky a coffee, he crossed his arms over his chest rolling his eyes. “Since when you two become such grand friends?”

Clark shot him a warning look and Steve stepped back, Bucky tensed and he looked up at Clark, he supposed he didn’t deserve any better, this was the best he should have hoped for. “I can leave?”

“I would rather if you didn’t,” Clark answered. 

Steve backed up as Clark moved towards him and he placed his hands on his chest, “Clark-”

“Stop it, he wants to mend things and you wan-NEED your friend back, stop being petty and try. He is.”

Steve’s bottom lip quivered and he looked down, “What if?”

“I am not going anywhere, but Steve,” he looked over at the man that sat quietly hands still busy with the pieces of desk, “you’re not gonna be happy till things are worked out, I want you to be as happy as possible.”

Steve let out a shaky breath and threw his arms around Clark, kissing him hurriedly before stepping towards Bucky.

It felt like before, before everything went sideways, Steve forgot about the betrayal, the hurt that Bucky had put him through. It was good to know that Bucky had someone new. Well, Clint wasn’t new but the relationship was. He always did like Clint, the guy had a good head on his shoulders. Smarter than he allowed others to believe.

Bucky seemed better, more calmer, he smiled easier. Steve had forgotten what that was like. “What happened? Between us I mean?”

Bucky’s smile disappeared and he looked over at Steve, “it wasn’t you, don’t ever think that Steve. I screwed it up, that is on me. I didn’t... I let you carry all that weight, it was easier to blame you, to deny that I loved you till it was too late. It was easier to say that I was sleeping with John,” he grimaced and looked away hands running over the top of the desk. “I didn’t want to let you get dragged down with my bad name. I know you were willing to go through anything for me, but I wasn’t. You already lost so much and I’m sorry. I really am Stevie...”

Steve felt his chest tighten, “yeah well, you took all the stupid with you.”

Bucky barked out a laugh, the sound filling the living room and Steve smiled. He dropped his head to Buck’s shoulder and chuckled. “I’m sorry Steve, I know I hurt ya, and I understand if you don’t want me in your life, I’m just happy to see you got someone that will do anything for you.” Steve sat up, looking over his shoulder and his brows snapped together. “Guy stepped out a few minutes ago, though I doubt he’s gone too far.”

Steve sat back against the couch, eyeing the desk, a smirk in place, “yeah, he really is the best.”

Bucky chuckled, “guys got a hot body too...” Steve fell over, feeling the blush move up his neck and snickering. Bucky nudged his leg, “c’mon, ya gotta tell me if he’s as big as he looks?!”

“BUCK!!!” Steve reached over grabbing the nearest couch pillow and smacked him. 

Bucky roared with laughter, barely blocking the hit and crashing into the desk, “hey, HEY! I just put this together!!”

Steve giggled and sat up, both men staring at the other, “good to have ya back.”

Bucky nodded, “that guy of yours is something else. He’s pretty smart.”

Steve smiled softly, nodding, mind going to Clark. “I’m happy for you and Clint by the way.”

Bucky smiled, “it... I still can’t believe it sometimes,” he chuckled and sat back. “I actually should get going, I didn’t think this would happen, nor that it would take so long, punk is probably waiting for me right now... But can we maybe do this again?”

Steve stood along with him, walking him to the door, “thank you... for the desk, it was starting to.. I was ready to give up.”

“Hey anytime,” Bucky clapped him on the shoulder gripping him tightly for a second.

Steve smiled moving in and wrapping his arms around him. 

Buck held still for a moment before relaxing into the hug and wrapping his arms around Steve, a small choked sob leaving him before he buried his face into Steve’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry Steve... for everything.”

Steve smiled at Clark who stepped off the elevator, bags of Chinese take out in hand, he pulled from Bucky moving towards him. Bucky was saying something to Clark, but Steve hardly registered it, watching as Clark smiled a light blush crossing his cheeks his eyes shifting over to him. 

Steve was in awe of the other man, Clark had come out of no where at a time that he had given up, when Steve had thought there was no hope for him anymore, he had literally given no fucks, and Clark had just swept him up out of thin air. Now here he was, righting a wrong that had absolutely nothing to do with him except for the fact that it made him miserable to be without his best friend. 

“I love you.”

Both men froze, Bucky coughing and looking away when Clark became absolutely flustered. “Heh, time for me to get going. See you two later?”

Clark smiled waving goodbye with his free hand, Steve grabbing the bags from his other and snatching his hand up, dragging him back towards their apartment. “Steve?” he watched as his love dropped the take out bags onto the table.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

Clark’s brow furrowed, “of course I did, plus you needed help with the desk and you were not going to accept it from me,” he chided wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist, stepping into him, bringing their bodies closer.

Steve tilted his head back, accepting the slow leisurely kiss Clark gave him, his own hands slipping up to catch at the back of his neck, fingers toying with the dark curls there. “Why?”

Clark pulled back. “What?”

“Why? How? You... your too good to me,” Steve finally managed shaking his head.

Clark lifted him up with a growl, Steve wrapping his legs around his waist, “you are the biggest idiot I know, somehow that doesn’t stop me from loving you so much... Ow!” he winced when Steve pulled on his hair.

“Stop that can’t hurt you!” Steve grinned.

Clark smirked at him, “shit, your catching onto my tricks!”

“Guess you’ll have to show me new one’s then,” Steve shot back as Clark kicked the door to the bedroom shut. “Wait... take out?”

“After I’m done teaching you new tricks!” Clark answered tumbling into bed, Steve laughing under him.


	6. Golden Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark's past is dark and distracting leaving Steve struggling with memories of his past relationship with Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst.

_ Thump.. thump... _

 

Steve smiled as lips pressed against his temple, “ ‘s early..”

“Meeting the owner of the Daily this morning before work.”

Pulling himself up into a sitting position Steve frowned rubbing his eyes, “that’s new.”

Clark shrugged, straightening his tie, eyes on Steve as the cover shifted exposing more skin, “just breakfast, going over a few things. Not like I don’t know him. You are still meeting Lois?”

Slipping out of bed he smiled nodding, “yes, I am still meeting Lois and Pepper, today we will be looking at venue and cake tasting- sure you don’t want to come?” Clark had been dodgy for the fittings and a few of the other wedding preparations. Steve shrugged minutely as Clark smirked at him, “who is the owner?” he asked hands brushing up over Clarks chest and resting on the tie.

Clark smiled, letting out a sigh as he cupped Steve’s face in his hands. “It’s just a meeting to talk about some issues. Not issues, but he has some questions and he knows me, we know each other…” he shook his head eyes flicking away from Steve’s for the briefest of moments.

“But you’re a reporter, are you sure you can’t come today?” Steve knew he was whining, he bit back his next words, unsure of why he felt uneasy.

Clarks brow furrowed, “I have to get work done, hey, what? Why the look?” he asked leaning in till their bodies were pressed together, wrapping his arms around Steve. “Let me cancel?”

Steve shook his head, lifting his chin and brushing their lips together. “No, go, go before I drag you back into bed.”

Clark snorted, “I can cancel?” he tried again.

Steve shoved him, hands on his abdomen and turning him pressing his shoulder to Clarks back. “Clark-” he chuckled as the other man dug his heels into the carpeting, “Cl-Clark, don’t!” 

“Gravity too strong!” he cried leaning back and onto Steve who let out a burst of laughter as he buckled and both dropped to the floor. 

“SToooOOoop!!” Steve cried as Clark laid out atop him. “YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE!”

Clark laughed, turning and pulling Steve under him, pressing himself between his legs, “it’ll be worth it..” he answered lips already trailing along Steve’s neck.

“Rug Burn is worth it?!” Steve asked, arching into Clark’s touch as strong hands caught at the back of his knees and pulled him up, hips grinding into his dragging a moan out.

Clark pressed his lips to Steve’s, “What are you talking about? It’s always worth it, especially when you make noises like that!”

“Clark!” Steve’s breath hitched as he caught his shoulders in hand, Clark already unbuckling his belt and shoving his slacks down, easily ripping Steve’s boxers off. 

“And say my name like that!” Clark added easing into him, “and when you take me so well,” he watched as Steve’s head fell back onto the floor, one arm wrapping around him, tugging Steve off the floor, “feel so good,” he hummed slowly pulling out before thrusting back in and setting a quick pace. “Steve, baby, so good!”

Steve could feel his face color, Clark always praised him, always made sure he knew just how good he felt. “Clark, ngh, Clark!” he screwed his eyes shut, as Clark caught him in hand and began stroking him matching the pace he had set. “Stooo-ah! I love you,” he mumbled already close. 

Clark smirked, catching his lips, tongue delving in, muffling Steve’s cry as he came undone beneath him. Clark loved Steve, he buried himself deep inside him as he reminded himself of that. Loved the way the blond hummed under him, heartbeat jackhammering and finally beginning to slow, Steve smirking against his lips as Clark memorized his little pants, hands trailing along his trim waist, one slipping along his spine as he pulled Steve onto his lap and groaning at how tight he was.

“Clark?” Steve could barely get his name out, arms wrapping around Clarks broad shoulders, there was something he wasn’t saying. It was in the way he held him, the way he buried himself in Steve, almost desperate, the way his lips slid along his jaw, the energy running like a rip current under calm waters. “Clark?” he caught at those shoulders, tense, strong and unwavering. “What’s wrong?”

Clark shook his head, lifting his hips up and pulling Steve’s down, groaning as he came buried deep inside him. “I love you.”

Steve pressed their lips together, sighing as Clarks shoulders softened, the unnerving feeling slipping away. “You’re definitely gonna be late,” he hummed pressing their foreheads together.

Clark snickered standing easily with Steve in his arms, “it’s your fault.”

Steve cried out indignant, “I told you!”

Clark sighed dramatically, heading towards the bathroom, “now I have to shower and redress… all your fault.”

Steve’s laughter filtered through the air. 

 

**

_ Thump.. thump... _

 

“Listen-” Lois snapped her fingers excitedly, “I know people, did you get the address for the venue I sent?!”

“So do we,” Pepper smiled. “That location is actually the second one Tony and I almost married at.”

“We are going to throw the wedding of the century!” both women squealed excitedly.

Steve frowned at his phone, “hey, Rogers? Earth to Rogers!”

“Steve?”

He looked over as Pepper placed a hand on his. “Sorry?”

“Everything alright?”

“We’re here!” the three looked up as Clint waved at them, tugging Bucky behind him. “Sorry, but this idiot didn’t wanna get outta bed!”

Steve nodded, “it’s fine, we just got here.”

“Kent not responding?” Lois asked point blank.

Steve’s mouth dropped open slightly, before he nodded, “he said he was meeting with the owner of the Daily. I’m sure it’s just that, I understand work gets in the way...”

Eye’s flickered between Steve and Lois who kept a neutral expression. “Spit it out!” Bucky growled shoving a croissant into his mouth, Clint following suit, Pepper scowling at both of them.

Lois cleared her throat as she handed them a napkin each, “you haven’t met Bruce then?” she wasn’t sure what she should say or not.

Steve shook his head, “why should I have? I’ve met you and Perry.”

Lois looked down at her lap before meeting his gaze. “Bruce bought the paper from Perry awhile ago. Bruce, as in Bruce Wayne of Wayne industries. Mega Millionaire, playboy, jerk.”

“Sounds familiar-” Clint smirked.

“Bruce is Clarks ex, the guy is-” she shook her head, lips pursing, “he’s been out of the picture for a minute,” she rolled her eyes heavenward and sighed. Steve paled. “I thought you knew that? Bruce has been out of commission since he wrecked his damn ferrari, drove it off a cliff a few months back, his adopted kid has been running the show, stepped in and filled his shoes while Bruce has been recovering.” She raised her eyebrows and sat back, blue eyes taking note of Bucky on his phone already. “Clark is smart and knows much of the day to day that’s happening at the Daily so I’m sure that’s why he asked him. Perry is busy so much these days too.” Lois frowned, “Steve, I didn’t mean that anything would happen between them.”

“If you want to do this another day we can,” Pepper said.

Steve smiled, “No, no, this-” he shook his head looking at Clint and Bucky, “lets get some food in us yeah?” he sidetracked as the waiters came over. He didn’t like the uneasy feeling he shoved down and deep inside.

 

**

_ Thump... _

 

Clark was surprised at how easy it was to fall into conversation with Bruce. Once they ordered it was talking nonstop, he asked about how he was recuperating. Glad that he had survived his last escapade. “So, Dick has taken over your patrols?”

Bruce frowned, “along with Damian and a few others, I swear they treat me like I am some old man.”

Clark chuckled, “hmm, wonder why?”

“I am still fully capable of making my nights.”

“Except when your shoved off the edge of a building.”

“I handled it well.”

“Of course, I’m certain the concrete will remember the way it felt to be hit with your face.”

“Clark-”

“It shivers with terror as night approaches.”

“Clark…”

“Fear cracks its foundation-” Clark sucked in his breath, “Is that a smile?” he shook his head, “who are you?” he asked narrowing his eyes, “Bruce Wayne does not smile.”

“Usually only when you’re around.”

Clark sat back, food arriving and stopping conversation, once the waiter stepped away he looked across the table, “your heartbeat has doubled, say it.”

Dark eyes leveled at him, “I hate when you do that.”

“Oh? I was certain it was your favorite thing about me?”

“Among other things.”

“Bruce what are you doing?”

“I want to fix it.” Clark frowned, “before you say anything else agree to come see a property I was interested in? It’s getting stuffy sitting at home, I’ve gotten restless.”

“Bruce-” he sighed, “alright. I am supposed to go into the office…”

“I own the paper, you’ll be fine.” Bruce looked at his phone as it chimed, “need to answer that?”

“No, it’s fine.”

 

**

_ Thu-... _

 

Pepper and Lois kept the group busy, piling into the car and looking at venues for the day. 

Steve looked around, he liked the building, mansion really. They were starting to look exactly alike and he just wanted to pick one out and be done with it already. He checked his phone, still no answer, stopping and leaning against the wall he sighed deciding to send Clark another text.

‘Don’t forget, cake tasting in an hour.’

Lois came around the corner and smiled at him, “Steve.”

“Lois, I think this is the place.”

She brightened up, “I was talking with Ms. Potts and we both agreed!” she clapped her hands together excitedly and grabbed his arm, “Clark will love it with the open areas, it’s not stuffy and there are plenty of rooms where the main guests can stay.” She talked as she led him towards the main office and they met with Pepper. “He agrees with the place.”

Pepper beamed and nodded, “then lets get the paperwork signed!”

“Where are those two?” Steve asked looking around.

Pepper shook her head, “I have no idea honestly, this place is so big!”

Steve chuckled pulling his phone out, “let me go look for them if you don’t mind handling the paper work? Should be back in a second to sign what I need to.”

Pepper smiled, touching his arm, “Steve, we got this, go round up those trouble makers please for my sanity! Then we can head off to the bakery!!”

Grinning broadly he nodded and dialed Bucky’s phone as he made his way down the hallway, peeking into the various rooms. He smiled at the few people that were milling around, tours being given to others who had shown up. He hoped Pepper could get it for the date he and Clark had chosen.

 

**

Clark sighed, it wasn’t one place, as always with Bruce it turned into several places. “Bruce, I should get going.” A twinge of guilt settled in him, Steve had practically begged him to go look at places today...

“You said you would help.” Bruce said cutting into his thoughts.

“Of course I said I would help, with one property, we’ve been to three different sites, what exactly are you looking for?”

“A place…” Bruce waved his hands around.

“Bruce, what do you need exactly?”

Bruce smiled as a man came up to them, “good afternoon sirs, Wayne and Kent?”

“Yes.”

“Bruce-”

“Please follow me,” he smiled quickly introducing himself and beginning the tour, “there are several others here, and this is usually a property to be rented out several times a month or for those that are able to afford it several months at a time, since privacy is the main attraction of the place and security is more than adequate it is highly sought after.”

“Promising,” Bruce nodded with a small smile looking at Clark.

The man smiled, “for business or personal use?”

“Personal.”

The man smiled brightly, “very good! Our guests privacy and happiness is of the utmost importance.”

Clark shook his head, “personal for him. I am just a friend.”

“Of course, as you say.”

Clark frowned as Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Now not only does the building offer many rooms, but the grounds are kept and there is a hedge maze in the back just past the garden…”

 

**

 

Steve snapped a quick picture of the main hall, sending it to him with the caption, ‘it’s perfect!’ before walking on mindlessly. He tried Bucky once more before trying Clint’s, phone to his ear. Stepping out into the garden and squinting at the sunshine he paused as a familiar sound rang through the air.

Confused he followed it towards the large hedge maze. He should be looking for Bucky and Clint, had told Pepper he’d find them, he shoved his phone into his pocket. There was no way he would be here, he had said he would be heading into work after his morning meeting. 

“Clark!”

Steve froze, the laughter that filtered through the air was carefree and light. 

“What? That man!! Come on Bruce, you know that was uncalled for!”

“Is it so hard to believe that we are a couple? Apparently he did..”

Steve swallowed, taking a step back. Clark would tell him.

“We still look good together huh?” came Clark’s reply, quiet and low, a murmur that was whispered between two people that were in there own little world.

Steve swallowed hard. He wasn’t understanding, there was something he had missed he was sure of it. He didn’t like the feeling that was settling in his stomach. He jumped as someone marched past him, he hadn’t realized just how concentrated he was on the conversation taking place a few feet away that he hadn’t noticed Bucky or Clint. “Bucky!”

Clint caught his arm and shook his head, “nope, lets get you out of the sun.”

 

Bucky rounded the corner, pausing as he came upon the two men, scowling as Clark looked over and stepped away from the other, dropping the hold he had on Bruce’s arms. Bruce’s irritation at being interrupted noticeable as he dropped his hands from Clarks shoulders.

“Bucky?”

Stalking up to him Bucky swung, there was a moment where he realized any hit that he could deliver to fucking Superman was useless, but he felt better for it. 

Clark didn’t flinch, “Steve…” 

“Yeah! Remember him?!” he growled angrily, “thought you were better-” Bucky blinked, realizing he now stood alone with the other man he recognized from the intel Nat had sent him at breakfast, “fucking super human jerk. Who the fuck are you?!” he asked not waiting for an answer before turning on his heel and heading back towards the building.

 

Steve let Clint tug him along into the building, his mind trying to find an answer that made sense. “He’s cheating on me… with his ex?”

Clint shook his head, “we don’t know that.” Steve chuckled, reaching up and dragging a hand down his face before laughing. Clint stared at him as he had to reach out and steady himself against the wall. “Steve?”

“Why?” Clint swallowed as his friend looked at him, eyes shining, “am I that easily replaced? Just a stand in?” Steve swallowed the lump that clogged his throat suddenly, “sorry..” the word slipped out quietly, “just need...ngh, a minute?” he was shaking, his chest hurt and Bucky, what was Bucky doing? 

Clint gripped his shoulder, “Steve, there’s a reason for what we heard, Clark loves you…” the sound that escaped Steve made Clint grit his teeth in rage.

“I do love you.” 

Both blondes turned, Clint instinctively stepping between them. “We should move to a room, let you guys talk?”

He cringed as he heard a choked sound from behind him, “I need a minute!”

Clark stepped forwards as Clint held up a hand, listening to Steve’s hurried footsteps away from them, “please? Give him a second to breathe.”

“It’s not-” Clark took a breath, he knew what it had looked like. He had let it go too far, it was the surprise of seeing Bruce be more open than he had ever seen him be and somewhere along the way he had stopped for a moment thinking about Steve’s heartbeat.

 

_ Th-thump.. thump... _

 

Steve sucked in air as he shoved the door behind him, feet carrying him forwards. He didn’t know where he was, he vaguely remembered stairs and walking- running really. He sucked in a breath,  _ again, again _ , his chest hurt, his eyes burned.  _ Breathe.. Breathe _ …he paced the room, shoving the heel of his hands across his eyes, angry that he wanted to cry. Clark sounded happy...

“Steve-”

“GET OUT!!” he burst startled as Clark suddenly stood in front of him. He backed up, hands shoving at the solid chest in front of him, Clarks hands locking on his elbows pulling him forwards easily. “Fuck… fuck!” Steve looked at the door. “I should have known… this morning you were different.. you didn’t want to do any of this, I’ve been pushing you too much, asking for too much I should have known, I’ve seen it before- I- I-” his breath stuttered and Steve couldn’t stop the anguished sound that slipped past his lips, even as he felt the hot tears track down his cheeks. “NO!” he sobbed as Clark crowded him, hands cupping his jaw, “no!” the word barely a whisper, he was dizzy, lightheaded, the room was too small, there wasn’t enough air.

“Steve, Steve? Baby?” Clark wrapped an arm around his waist, moving him to the bed. “Stop, breathe, in… now out, thats it.”

Steve took in a deep breath, eyes flickering away from Clarks and stood. Clark was quick, catching him within two steps and wrapping his arms around Steve securely. “Clark? Let. Me. Go.”

“No.” 

Steve pulled away, grunting as Clark locked his arms in place, “Clark!” hr growled shoving at the steel bands that were Clarks arms.

“Steve, I won’t let you go, never.”

“You don’t get a say when your sneaking around with your ex!”

Clark dropped his head to Steve’s back, exhaling and closing his eyes. “I should have told you about Bruce.”

“You think?!” Steve shoved his hips back in an attempt to throw him off, but there was no moving him. “It’s not fair when you use your powers!”

Clark nodded, letting Steve struggle against him for a moment, “I know, but listen to me right now. I may have been distracted by my past, but let me tell you it wasn’t what your thinking, Bruce is a friend. One that is a little lost right now and is facing his mortality. That’s all it is.”

“If he’s just a friend why did you hide him from me?” Steve asked looking at him over his shoulder.

“Steve I am going to marry you, understand that.”

He hated that his lip quivered, a wave of pain rippling through him as he took in a shaky breath, “ohhkay-” how he managed to be sarcastic in this moment he wasn’t sure.

Clark huffed against his neck, “Steve, do you remember when we met?” he pulled Steve against him, “c’mon, you do right? Never did get the hang of the whole flying thing...” he smiled as Steve nodded quickly, “I never thought that the man I caught midair was going to be such an important part of my life. Bruce- Bruce is a piece of work, I wanted to make sure there wouldn’t be any problems when I introduced you to him. He’s all prickly and grump, he can turn on the charm when needed but I needed to make him understand that… that you’re it for me. There is no one else. It’s you Steve.”

Steve slumped against him, “I thought…” he closed his eyes, it hurt too much. “Do you love him?” 

“Do you love Bucky?”

“Clark-”

“I have a past too and as much as you want to believe it, I am not perfect, technically I’m not even human… wha-?” Steve was wriggling in his grasp and he felt his chest tighten, he wouldn’t let go though, not until this was cleared up.

“Clark, loosen up a bit,” Steve gasped.

“No,” he shook his head, tightening his hold.

Steve huffed, and reached back which was a little odd as Clark arms were wrapped over his. “Not running. I promise.” Clark loosened his grip reluctantly, Steve turned in his arms and leaned up. The small kiss to the corner of his lips made Clark melt, he hadn’t realized he had been holding in his air. “You’re right, I am entirely spoiled, you do have a past and its so easy to forget when you are so amazing. It just sounded like-”

“I’m sorry, I should have just told you. I was nervous and didn’t know how to handle it. I didn’t want you to worry and I fucked it up by keeping you in the dark.”

Steve closed his eyes, dropping his head to Clarks shoulder, arms shakily wrapping around Clarks waist. “I love you.”

Clark remembered the first time he had looked down and seen the earth, from the edge of the atmosphere, how the sun had peeked from the edge, slowly blinding and finally coming from behind her. The first time he had figured out he could step off the edge of the small house he lived in and not die. He remembered the feeling when he had been able to save someone… and it all paled in comparison to hearing Steve say those three words.

 

_ Thump.. thump... _

 

Tipping Steve’s head back gently he poured everything he had into the kiss, every moment that he was grateful for, Steve’s smile, the sound of his laughter, his idiotic bravery, the color of blush on his cheek, the long lashes, the sound of his breath when the world was asleep.

Steve let out a little moan as Clark backed him up into the wall, hands untucking his shirt and slipping up under it, “w-wait! Clark!” he chuckled as Clark dipped his head under his jaw, teeth catching and nipping, he whimpered as Clark unbuckled his belt. “Nnn-not here!”

“It’s a room?” Clark mumbled against his neck, tongue slipping along his pulse, one hand slipping into his pants and Steve’s breath came out in one big rush as Clark gripped his length. “Yeah?”

“I- I- ClaaArk!” Steve dropped his head back to the wall with a dull thump.

The door swung open and Steve let out a strangled noise. Bucky blinked, frozen in his spot for a second, “oh, for fucks sake!” then he was shoving Clint backwards and slamming the door shut.

Steve was frozen in place himself, eyes wide in shock and hands gripping Clark’s shoulders tight. Clark still had his hands down his pants when he let out a loud snicker, which turned into full out laughter as Steve shoved him off, pouting fiercely.

“I can’t believe that just happened!” Steve growled as he tucked his shirt back in and straightened himself up muttering under his breath.

Clark wrapped himself around him, pressing into his frame from behind, “we are going home right now.”

“We really just have our first actual fight?”

“We’ve argued before…”

“Not like this.”

Clark turned Steve in his arms, placing a quick firm kiss to his lips, “Steve, I am going to marry you, even if it means now.”

Steve snickered. “Not possible.”

“You know I’m Superman right?”

 

**

 

Pepper jumped as Tony slipped his hands into hers, effectively cutting off the wringing action she had been in the middle of. Looking over, she noticed he was still staring at the man from the office drawing no attention to either of their actions. Tony smiled and nodded, answering the question she had missed and slid his hand along her waist and directing her away from the personel, “yes, thank you, a drink would be appreciated.”

Bucky and Clint paced back and forth, Nat had shown up alongside Tony after Pepper had called stating both Steve and Clark were missing after what was a blow up. Unsure of what Bucky and Clint had walked in on. Lois had gone off on the brooding man they had identified as Bruce Wayne, sending him off after telling him that Clark and Steve were engaged and he was an idiot of a man.

“Tony?”

“Bought the house-”

“Its a mansion Tony you can’t!” she nearly screeched. 

“Why not? It wasn’t that expensive and we’ll use it for charity stuff, whatever makes you happy sweetheart,” he leaned in pecking her lips quickly. “What are you worried about? Clark Kent disposing of Captain America’s ass?” he snorted, “you are!” he gasped as she looked at him with concern.

“They never fight!” Pepper exclaimed as she worried her bottom lip.

“Baby, you know they do, all couple’s do, especially when they love each other as much as we do, they’re just good at hiding it.”

“Heads up!” Nat nodded her head as the front doors opened and Steve and Clark came sauntering in. “Nice of you boys to join us!”

Steve blushed, Clark tugged on his hand and simply holding it in front of them without a word of explanation, everyone leaning in and staring at the wedding band accompanying his engagement ring. 

Words erupted, happy squeals and questions flying. Steve handed papers over to Pepper who burst into tears and turned to Tony who wrapped his arms around her laughing.

“We couldn’t wait any longer.” Steve said as Clark stood behind him, arms easily draped over his shoulders, matching wedding band on his own hand and sporting the biggest shit eating grin.

“TIME TO CELEBRATE!!” Tony cried.

Steve caught Peppers elbow, pulling her to the side, “we still want to have the wedding…. It’s just..” he looked over at Clark before looking back at her.   
She flung herself at him, “you idiot! I’m so happy, whatever you want to do!”

Steve laughed returning the hug as Bucky, along with the others, began congratulating Clark beside him. 

He had been surprised to say the least to find out Bucky had swung on Clark and it had made him cry all over again, not that the punk had to know. 


End file.
